The National Institute of Allergy and Infectious Diseases (NIAID), Division of AIDS (DAIDS); together with in-country representation and support from National Health and Science ministries have jointly established the Regional Prospective Observational Research in Tuberculosis (RePORT) to gain a comprehensive understanding of the pathogenesis of TB in TB/HIV co-infected populations. TB remains a leading cause of infection-related death worldwide with the countries represented under RePORT carrying the largest proportion of this burden. The purpose of RePORT International is to advance regional tuberculosis (TB) science that is also relevant in a global context; strengthen TB research capacity and infrastructure in high TB burden settings; and serve as an entity to foster research collaboration within each country and internationally, with the aim of carrying out a wide range of basic and clinical research that can lead to clinically important TB biomarkers, vaccines, drugs, and diagnostics.